De l'incompréhension naît l'appréhension
by Elowlie
Summary: [Concours Amour-Pirate] Parce que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres et que la moindre petite chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques, il faut savoir garder à l'esprit que rien n'est jamais acquis... UA.


"**De l'incompréhension naît l'appréhension"**

* * *

**Résumé :**** [Concours Amour-Pirate] Parce que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres et que la moindre petite chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques, il faut savoir garder à l'esprit que rien n'est jamais acquis... UA.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Eiichiro Oda, grand maître parmi les maîtres, même Ioda n'est pas à la hauteur 8D **

**Le gloss et le "hobby" de Sanji sont à Junk'peria, vous comprendrez pourquoi quand elle publiera son OS x3**

**Note :**** Merci beaucoup à Lisen-Chan, Sinasta, et Nathdawn pour ce concours et avoir le courage de toutes nous lire ^^**

**Ici, je vous sers ce soir une histoire qui sort complètement de mes registres habituels.**

**Zoro et Sanji (surtout Sanji...) risquent... non, en fait, sont plutôt (?)... assez (?)... très OOC pour les besoins de l'histoire, veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Merci ma petite Lina pour ton aide, sans toi et tes corrections, je serais larguée ^^"**

**Merci aussi ma Swany, ma gourmandise, pour m'avoir supporté pendant le temps que j'écrivais XD**

**Sur ce, je suis trop bavarde, bonne lecture à toutes! Et à Sinasta perdu au milieu de tant de "pisseuses" x) * sort... enfin ***

* * *

Cela faisait donc trois mois que j'étais dans le coma et seulement quelques jours que je m'étais réveillé, quelques jours bien mouvementés d'ailleurs...

D'abord un retour à la lumière difficile : mon crâne qui tambourinait, ma vision floue d'une pièce beaucoup trop blanche à mon goût et, au loin, un espèce de « bip bip » incessant.

Quand j'y vis finalement mieux, ce fut pour tomber sur le plafond, trop clair encore, et ce truc au visage qui me dérangeait... Je levai alors la main mais une nouvelle gêne m'interrompit, je regardai donc mon bras : des tuyaux et fils m'empêchaient de le bouger comme je le voulais, déjà que mes membres étaient engourdis et que je ne les sentais presque plus, quelque chose entre vague douleur et inertie.

J'abandonnai donc pour enfin tourner la tête, agacé, vers l'origine du bruit trop présent à mes oreilles : des moniteurs étaient là, certainement pour me « chaperonner ».

Quand je tournai la tête de l'autre coté, je trouvai mon grand-père endormi sur une chaise, les traits tirés, sa longue moustache retombant un peu sur ses joues ombrées d'une très légère barbe. Il avait même retiré la prothèse qui remplaçait sa jambe autrefois perdue, signe qu'il devait être éreinté... Sans moi pour le seconder au restaurant et malgré ses grands airs de guerrier, il devait en baver le vieux schnock.

Depuis combien de temps me veillait-il ainsi au lieu de rentrer chez lui pour dormir? Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici?

Voilà où j'en étais quand un infirmier entra , sûrement alerté par l'une de ces bécanes auxquelles j'étais relié. Pourquoi « un » infirmier d'abord? Pourquoi pas « une » jeune et jolie infirmière avec de magnifiques et longues jambes...

Pas le temps non plus de m'attarder là-dessus que déjà le ballet des toubibs en tous genres commençait, accompagné par une batterie de tests après qu'on ait progressivement retiré les machines et ces foutus tuyaux qui me gênaient la gorge et le nez...

Un soupir las s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je me remémore une énième fois l'une de ces putains de séries de tests en particulier. Une où le docteur avait finalement pris un air des plus neutres pour m'expliquer ce qui allait se passer ensuite, tandis que moi, je m'emmurais lentement mais sûrement à chaque mot un peu plus...

Puis il y avait eu les visites, plus ou moins calmes, de mes amis lors desquelles je m'étais efforcé de sourire et de participer aux diverses conversations pour donner le change, évitant tant bien que mal certains sujets et questions, la fatigue m'aidant parfois à me défaire de leurs interrogatoires... Ils ne savaient pas et aujourd'hui encore, je refuse d'y croire, alors pourquoi leur dire?

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je laisse tout ça s'évaporer un instant, juste le temps d'un fin sourire : même mes amis du club où je travaillais en « extra » avant, étaient venus me voir. Et, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, la « patronne »,« Iva la Diva » qu'on l'appelait, s'était déplacée en personne pour prendre des nouvelles d'un de ses « sucres d'orge » .

Bonclay, le costumier toujours aux petits soins pour ses « mignons petits danseurs » comme il disait, était lui aussi venu, le teint cireux, le mascara dégoulinant, heureux de voir que j'allais bien. À y repenser, je préfère quand il me sortait une de ses fameuses tirades lors de mes débuts parmi eux :

« Tu verras mon choux, tu es fait pour ça, je le sens ! Alors arrête de tirer la gueule et laisse-moi resserrer ton corset, tu vas être sublime !... Et un, deux, trois... Hop ! »

J'en bavais à l'époque de ces séances d'habillage, je n'étais pas à l'aise, j'avais honte, je me cachais pour entrer et sortir du club... Aujourd'hui, ils sont ma famille. Un seul homme, deux vies différentes, deux mondes opposés et une seule personne pour en faire la jonction, une seule personne pour qui j'avais quitté ce qui était finalement devenu un passe temps, un hobby, n'y retournant qu'à l'occasion pour voir mes amis. Cet homme pour qui j'étais prêt à tout... Le seul qui n'était pas encore venu me voir... ou presque.

La porte de ma chambre, s'ouvrant sur la délicieuse Robin, m'interrompt alors dans une nouvelle descente aux enfers psychologique, un sourire se peignant automatiquement sur mon visage pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

« Robin-chwaaaaaan... »

Pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle me coupe gentiment la parole tout en s'installant sur la chaise, ses mains délicates lissant le tissu de sa jupe tailleur sous ses cuisses.

« Sanji-san, pas de ça avec moi, je suis ton amie mais également avocate et j'ai les oreilles partout... Je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Son visage s'assombrit très légèrement, alors je baisse la tête tandis que certaines images me reviennent en mémoire, puis je la regarde à nouveau quand elle reprend.

« J'ai croisé ton médecin en arrivant, je sais ce que tu as, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au reste du groupe ? Nier ne changera rien. »

Je reste muet face à cette évidence tout en fixant mon regard sur le fauteuil roulant plié entre la petite armoire et le mur de la fenêtre. Il m'attend sagement, me nargue et je ne veux pas lui céder la victoire. L'utiliser serait comme accepter la fatalité, accepter de ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher et accepter de perdre en même temps mes rêves...

L'instant présent me rattrape à nouveau quand ma douce Robin recommence à parler.

« J'ai vu Zoro. »

Une simple phrase. Une phrase des plus courtes mais qui me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et je demande sans réfléchir, plein d'espoir et le cœur battant malgré « tout » :

« Il va bien ? Tu sais quand il compte venir me voir ?

-Il ne viendra pas, il est en prison. »

À côté de cette nouvelle, la « douche froide » n'était rien. Sous le choc de l'information, les mots peinent à sortir de ma bouche alors que je tente de l'assimiler.

« En prison ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle m'offre un sourire triste, sourire que je n'aime pas, sourire qui me renvoie mon déni en pleine face... Je sais pourtant tout ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'y enferme encore plus ?

« Il s'est livré sans hésiter et a tout raconté aux agents de police qui accompagnaient l'ambulance. »

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi la prison ? Pourquoi ne pas juste faire comme d'habitude ? Comme d'habitude... Alors que j'effleure du bout des doigts le véritable problème, un rictus amer se forme sur mes lèvres. Le repousser au loin ? Ou finalement en prendre réellement conscience ?

Zoro s'était apparemment rendu à l'évidence alors qu'une fois de plus j'étais prêt à encaisser, à porter seul le poids de mes fautes, attendant juste qu'il se calme...

J'étais rentré tard après tout et sans prévenir. Mais prévenir pour dire quoi ? Inventer un surplus de travail au restaurant ? Il ne m'aurait pas cru. Dire la vérité ? Que mes amis travestis étaient venus, morts d'inquiétude à mon sujet parce que cela faisait des mois que je ne donnais plus de nouvelles ? Ça aurait été pire encore...

Je me suis tu, laissant les cris et les insultes couler, glisser au loin ; laissant les coups me repousser vers l'arrière, m'acculant contre le mur ; laissant les secondes s'égrainer, se muer en minutes, juste quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps lâcher, glisser contre la paroi froide, la gravité m'entraînant vers le sol.

J'aurais dû tenir encore quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes, car à ce moment là je m'étais alors pris en pleine tempe un coup destiné à mon épaule, il ne me frappait jamais au visage, jamais...

Le choc s'était répercuté dans ma tête, raisonnant tant et plus comme un écho dans une caverne. Tout se fit flou, puis noir. Je sentais mon corps tomber vers l'avant mais plus rien ne voulait m'obéir, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même et puis, plus rien.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais ici, dans cette même pièce où je suis toujours alité aujourd'hui. Il avait sûrement frappé encore et encore après ma chute, pourtant, maintenant, il ne reste plus que ma colonne vertébrale brisée, plus aucun bleu sur ma peau, plus aucun hématome...

Alors pourquoi avoir appelé les secours ? Remords ? Soudaine culpabilité en voyant mon état sans doute plus inquiétant qu'à l'accoutumé ? Mais de là à tout avouer, tout raconter et se laisser juger, enfermer ? L'évidence ne m'avait jamais quitté et je connaissais la réponse, j'aurais juste voulu l'entendre encore une fois, comme une promesse, une réelle promesse, comme une excuse, une réelle excuse...

Aujourd'hui, il ne reste de tout ça que cette brisure irréversible et une toute nouvelle question : comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

Laissant les souvenirs affluer un à un, je me rappelle alors sa toute première crise de jalousie. Il était sorti de l'hôpital dans la matinée, après y avoir été autorisé, contre avis médical bien sûr. Il avait été hospitalisé suite à une bagarre dans un bar qui avait mal tourné et lui avait coûté son oeil gauche...

Bougon et d'humeur massacrante, il avait tourné en rond toute la journée en accumulant les bouteilles de saké... et c'est là qu'excédé j'ai pris, je pense, la pire décision de ma vie, celle qui a tout déclenché, faisant s'enchaîner les événements, comme une suite de dominos s'écroulant les uns contre les autres : après quelques échanges d'amabilités bien senties dont nous avions le secret, j'étais parti en claquant la porte. Notre appartement aurait difficilement supporté plus d'un tigre en cage.

Étant de repos, j'en avais profité pour aller voir mes amis du club comme je le faisai quand je le pouvai. Ils avaient été heureux de me retrouver, même si d'après eux, j'avais une mine affreuse !

Alors ils avaient entrepris de me changer les idées en me faisant participer au troisième show de la nuit, ce qui me permettrait de m'échauffer convenablement avant et de me préparer à mon aise. Une scène simple mais ma préférée, je la connaissais donc par cœur et ils le savaient. J'avais cédé... et enchaîné les suivants avec la joyeuse troupe, juste par plaisir. Le leur. Le mien. Celui de retrouver tous ces gestes que je pensais oubliés, me rendant compte que tout cela m'avait beaucoup manqué, ce monde, les personnes que j'avais laissé...

C'est donc au petit matin que j'étais rentré, des paillettes récalcitrantes encore collées à la peau, bien visibles derrière le col grand ouvert de ma chemise et le goût du gloss de mon maquillage persistant sur mes lèvres pourtant soigneusement démaquillées.

Je m'étais arrêté net dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon : Zoro était là, installé dans le fauteuil, droit, tendu, le regard vitreux, les bras crispés sur son torse, l'air dur et sombre même si légèrement hagard, les sourcils froncés...

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et un léger sentiment de peur m'envahissait lentement sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que ça provenait du fait qu'il avait retiré ses bandages et que son œil meurtri était visible ? En tout cas à ce moment là, j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et faire profil bas...

« Tu viens d'où comme ça ? De ton club de lopettes ? Ça t'aurait tué de rester près de moi alors que tu ne m'as presque pas rendu visite à l'hôpital ? Ces tarlouzes en collants valent mieux que moi, c'est ça ? »

Tout en partant dans ses délires, il s'était levé pour se rapprocher de moi, chancelant, il avait peiné à avancer et puait l'alcool comme jamais. J'aurais effectivement dû rester, le laisser boire autant alors qu'il prenait des médicaments avait été irresponsable de ma part mais tant pis, c'était fait et je lui répondais à peine, sachant qu'à ce moment là, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher pour te reposer au lieu de raconter des conneries plus grosses que ton ego et ta fierté réunis. »

Je l'avais alors repoussé un peu en fronçant le nez mais il avait agrippé ma chemise, une lueur de colère dans son œil quand je le vis regarder mon torse brillant. Il avait ensuite durement posé sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'embrasser sans douceur.

Le repoussant sans difficultés tout en reculant d'un pas, je m'essuyai les lèvres alors qu'il se léchait les siennes.

« Framboise... tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé et que tu as bien profité parce que ça se reproduira pas de si tôt ! »

Il avait tourné les talons alors qu'une lueur de tristesse se peignait dans son œil et il s'était enfermé dans notre chambre. Je l'avais laissé faire sans relever le sous-entendu de « l'amusement » qui m'avait échappé sur le coup. J'aurais dû le rejoindre, l'insulter, lui crier dessus et nous nous serions réconciliés sur l'oreiller comme nous l'avions toujours fait et j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher la suite... Au lieu de ça, je m'étais juste écroulé dans le canapé, éreinté, fatigué, et m'étais endormi.

Par la suite, malgré la distance qu'il maintenait entre nous, il s'était calmé. Il était certes un peu plus irritable que d'habitude mais je préférais mettre le tout sur le compte des médicaments, vu qu'il n'écoutait rien et continuait de boire en même temps...

J'avais fini par laisser tout ça de côté et par oublier le petit incident « pailleté ». Nous reprenions doucement nos habitudes et lui se faisait lentement à son champ de vision rétréci, j'avais donc décidé que nos tracas étaient venus de là.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre jusqu'à un nouvel « incident ». Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et ça n'avait encore jamais eu autant d'impact sur Zoro, au contraire, il en profitait toujours pour se moquer bien copieusement de moi, en découlait l'une de nos fameuses séries d'insultes ridicules, après la pluie venait le beau temps. Les draps s'en souvenaient encore...

Mais pas cette fois-ci. J'étais rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude du restaurant, comme souvent, pour aider mon grand-père. Zoro m'attendait, comme souvent, mais son air était soucieux, comme rarement... Aussi, au fur et à mesure que je m'étais approché pour l'embrasser, son regard était devenu plus orageux, plus dur, ses traits se crispant.

Je ne comprenais pas, encore moins lorsqu'il esquiva ma bouche en se dégageant de mes bras, attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire tourner la tête, les sourcils et le nez froncés.

« Tu viens d'où comme ça ? »

Il recommençait... Je virai sa main de mon visage, il me faisait mal, tout en lâchant un soupir exaspéré face à ce qui semblait devenir une habitude.

« D'où veux-tu que je vienne, du con ? J'étais au resto', j'ai aidé le vieux après la fermeture. Un problème avec ça ? »

Il me regardait durement, semblant jauger un court instant ce que je venais de lui dire tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Il m'avait violemment poussé vers le miroir devant lequel je m'arrêtai stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Par réflexe, je croisai mon reflet puis me regardai un peu mieux pour voir une légère marque de rouge à lèvres sur une de mes joues pendant qu'il enchaînait.

« Ton grand-père se maquille maintenant ? Fais attention, ta connerie semble contagieuse alors... »

J'étais sur le cul. Je ne savais même plus quoi dire. D'abord parce que sa remarque était totalement déplacée et inconvenante mais surtout parce que que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Une cliente m'avait innocemment embrassé pour me remercier de leur avoir offert le dessert à elle et à ses amies. On ne refuse rien à une ladie, surtout aussi charmante... Ces enfoirés de cuistots du dimanche auraient quand même pu me prévenir que j'avais une trace !

Mais, le plus important, Zoro ne me faisait-il plus confiance ? Cette confiance mutuelle et indéfectible qui avait toujours caractérisé notre relation et qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Une relation simple mais passionnelle, sans réelles anicroches, voguant au gré du vent au travers des soucis du quotidien.

Mon silence semblait l'énerver un peu plus, il était tendu, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés et en un pas, il était sur moi. D'une main sur ma gorge, il m'avait plaqué contre le miroir dans mon dos mais le plus douloureux furent les mots qu'il m'avait ensuite crachés à la figure.

« En fait, t'es rien d'autre qu'une petite pute ! Une sale traînée ! T'as plus ton compte à la maison alors tu vas te faire troncher dehors !? T'aimes ça te faire « tourner » ? Tu te fais payer au moins ? Ou c'est juste ta bande de tapettes en résilles qui te rencarde ? »

J'étais resté interdit, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter alors que ses paroles s'insinuaient en moi comme un poison mortel, telle de la lave en fusion s'écoulant dans mes veines, liquéfiant mon cœur qui se meurtrissait au fur et à mesure alors qu'une sueur froide glissait le long de ma colonne vertébrale...

Il ne pouvait pas penser tout ça, hein ? C'était une blague, certes de très mauvais goût mais une blague ? Je n'avais qu'une envie : que mon réveil sonne pour m'annoncer que je faisais un cauchemar...

Rien de tout ça ne semblait vouloir se produire, alors, dans un sursaut de panique, je le repoussai vivement d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya atterrir sur ses fesses au milieu du couloir.

Le regard mauvais, il s'était relevé et se dirigeait vers moi, ne me quittant pas de son œil accusateur. Il prit ses clés et son blouson de cuir puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Je n'avais pas bougé, surpris, apeuré, attristé, amer, en colère... tout un flot d'émotions se bousculant en moi. Je prenais soudain conscience que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, m'avaient-elles épargné le pire ? Alors je me pris la tête entre les mains, me laissant glisser le long du miroir jusqu'au sol.

Comment des mots pouvaient-ils faire si mal ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Comment une chose aussi insignifiante et risible d'habitude avait-elle pu aller aussi loin ?

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, mon visage entre les genoux, tentant de me calmer, de chasser cette douleur... Je me sentais faible, je devais avoir l'air pathétique. C'est seulement après de longues minutes que j'avais fini par trouver la force de me relever, je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve comme ça à son retour.

J'avais alors pris une douche, tentant de me laver la tête et l'esprit de tout ça, puis je m'étais traîné jusqu'au lit pour m'y endormir avec peine malgré la fatigue. Fatigué de ma journée à rallonge. Fatigué de tout...

Après ça, les choses avaient empiré et je subissais de plus en plus souvent ses colères injustifiées. Ses mots durs, ses insultes, ses délires se multipliant au fil des jours. J'avais bien essayé de me rebeller au début, au début... Même cette volonté s'était laissée petit à petit consumer. Je perdais tout mordant, tout répondant, ma confiance en moi se réduisant à zéro.

Je ne sortais presque plus, mes rares escapades se limitant à aller au travail, faire les courses mais jamais sans mon garde du corps personnel qui épiait mes moindres faits et gestes, et aller à mes entraînements.

Entraînements que j'avais aussi fini par arrêter, me restreignant à de simples étirements et exercices à la maison, laissant tout le reste de côté, même mon footing matinal...

D'ailleurs, je ne voyais plus personne non plus, ni mes amis, ni ceux que nous avions en commun, me coupant presque totalement du monde extérieur pour éviter ce harcèlement incessant dont j'étais l'objet.

Au début c'était de simples textos, puis des appels, dans les deux cas, ils se réitéraient toutes les deux minutes si je ne répondais pas ou bien pas assez vite à son goût... Il avait même fini par appeler régulièrement sur le fixe de l'appartement la journée durant ses pauses pour être certain que je n'étais pas sorti dans son dos et que je restais bien « sage »...

J'avais ainsi progressivement perdu le goût de tout, me contentant de rester avachi dans le canapé à attendre ses coups de fil et autres messages, le téléphone à la main pour être sûr de n'en rater aucun dans une tentative de minimiser la casse le soir venu. Ce qui ne servait à rien les trois quart du temps...

Un soir, alors que j'étais de repos, mon portable avait sonné. Après m'être dirigé vers l'entrée, le petit appareil coincé entre mon oreille et mon épaule, j'avais mis mes chaussures et enfilé ma veste, puis, rangeant mon bien dans ma poche, j'avais senti la présence de Zoro dans mon dos. La pilule allait être dure à lui faire avaler.

« Je sors... »

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de sortir trois mots que déjà il m'interrompait, les bras croisés, le regard sévère et sombre, soupçonneux.

« C'était qui ? Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Un léger soupir résigné s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres malgré moi.

« C'était Carne, il y a un problème au restaurant et comme il a peur que le vieux en fasse trop, il faut que j'y aille. »

Une fois de plus, il semblait jauger la véracité et la sincérité de mes paroles, ancrant son œil noir dans les miens. J'avais donc repris, espérant le convaincre en évitant une énième scène.

« Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Tout en disant cela, j'avais fait un pas vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue dans un geste d'apaisement mais il avait esquivé et s'était retranché dans le salon, signe que je pouvais y aller. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer à ce moment là ce qui se passerait à mon retour ? Rien ne m'y avait préparé...

J'étais rentré bien plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu. Mon grand-père était malade comme un chien et ne voulait rien savoir, rendant les incidents, survenus dans la soirée, bien plus difficiles à gérer. C'était donc inquiet pour le vieux schnock, las et en traînant les pieds que j'étais rentré, espérant que Zoro serait déjà en train de dormir. Si, bien évidemment, cet espoir m'était encore permis...

À peine je refermais la porte derrière moi que la lumière s'était allumée. Il était là, dans l'encadrement entre le salon et le couloir, les bras croisés, sa mine des mauvais jours plaquée sur le visage et comme une aura inquiétante flottant tout autour de lui.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu t'es encore bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ! »

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa alors que je passais près de lui après avoir retiré veste et chaussures. J'avais fermé les yeux un instant dans une prière muette.

« Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment...

-Oh, je vois... »

Et là, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de quoique ce soit, il m'avait attrapé par l'arrière du col de ma chemise pour m'envoyer heurter violemment le mur que je m'étais pris en pleine face. Profitant que j'étais légèrement sonné, il s'était collé à mon dos. Ça devenait malsain, il fallait que je bouge mais rien à faire, j'étais coincé.

« Pas le moment, hein ? J'suis sûr que tu disais pas ça alors que tu te faisais mettre comme une pute toute la soirée ! »

Sa voix sifflait lourdement à mon oreille alors qu'une douleur maintenant familière s'emparait de moi. J'avais fermé à nouveau les yeux pour tenter de ne plus entendre les paroles salaces dont le flot ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir, s'intensifiant, alors que les insultes pleuvaient.

Je restais immobile, attendant juste qu'il cesse et me laisse mais ce qui était venu ensuite me prit tellement de cours que j'avais lâché un hoquet de surprise : il s'était reculé et avait si brutalement frappé mes côtes que je m'étais écroulé au sol, à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Je n'en revenais pas, je ne voulais pas y croire. On s'était déjà battu mais jamais rien de méchant, juste pour rire, juste pour le fun, une sorte de jeu entre nous, sans jamais se faire mal... mais là... Je ne le reconnaissais plus du tout.

Qui était donc cet homme qui depuis des mois me brisait psychologiquement ? Qui était cet homme qui venait intentionnellement de me faire mal ?

Je devais réagir car je ne me reconnaissais plus non plus. Alors, d'un coup sec, j'avais tendu ma jambe vers l'arrière pour lui porter à mon tour un coup mais mon inconscient ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du tort. Il avait donc facilement esquivé et gardé ma jambe prisonnière, se glissant entre mes cuisses, repartant de plus belle dans ses délires alors qu'il défaisait mon pantalon, me maintenant contre lui d'une poigne de fer.

« Voyons un peu, après tout y'a pas de raison pour que j'en profite pas moi aussi... Dis-moi, tu te maquilles et te travestis pour faire ça avec eux ? Tu vas dans un endroit spécial ? Ou une simple ruelle te satisfait ? Espèce de traînée ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait dégagé mes fesses sans que je puisse réagir, prostré, vaincu, brisé une fois de plus par ses paroles qui me poignardaient de l'intérieur alors que mes larmes coulaient à nouveau sans que je puisse les retenir.

« Zoro... Arrête, s'il-te-plaît... »

Ma voix était faible, à peine un murmure, mes supplications ne l'atteignaient même pas, se perdant dans ses insultes ininterrompues, perfides, acérées...

Et alors que sans trop y croire j'espérais encore, un cri me déchira la gorge en même temps que mon intimité se déchirait sous la violente pénétration de Zoro. Des mois qu'il ne m'avait plus touché... et là, d'un coup, d'un seul, il était entré tout entier en moi, sans ménagement, sans préparation, sans rien d'autre que sa rage folle...

Je ne le voyais pas mais je sentais naître un effroyable rictus sur ses lèvres, je l'entendais dans ses paroles rudes et toujours plus dures les unes que les autres. Il souriait, fier de lui, fier du châtiment qu'il m'infligeait...

Alors qu'il allait et venait avec toujours plus de brutalité, de force, je sentais un liquide chaud et épais glisser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses tandis que mes larmes continuaient elles aussi leur descente, accompagnant ma propre descente, ma propre descente aux enfers qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Je serrais les dents, je serrais les poings, les paupières fermement closent et il vint, enfin, dans un râle rauque mais sans plaisir, juste pour affermir sa possession, parce que ça n'avait été que ça... Pour lui, il reprenait juste possession des lieux, de mon corps qu'il pensait souillé par d'autres, tel un objet sur lequel il inscrivait son nom en lettres capitales...

Je pensais enfin que mon calvaire était terminé alors qu'il se retirait mais non. Il m'avait empoigné par les cheveux puis rejeté sur le côté et, après avoir raffermi sa prise sur mes mèches, il s'était installé sur moi, emprisonnant mon torse entre ses jambes, présentant son sexe ensanglanté à mes lèvres.

« Lèche. »

L'ordre avait été aussi simple que cinglant mais je refusai d'obtempérer à cette ultime humiliation. N'en avait-il pas eu assez ?

« Lèche sale chienne ! »

Je sentais sa rage remonter d'un cran tandis que son membre butait durement contre ma bouche alors, ne voulant pas avoir le droit à une seconde séance, je m'inclinai et léchai du bout de la langue les substances qui le recouvraient.

Son sourire sadique avait soudainement disparu, son visage se faisant méprisant puis neutre pendant qu'il se relevait.

« T'es vraiment qu'une salope... »

Sans même un regard de plus, il était parti vers la salle de bain, m'abandonnant là. J'avais pourtant perçu de la douleur dans sa voix, comme une faible lueur au bout du tunnel, faible lueur à laquelle j'avais envie de me raccrocher désespérément...

Je me recroquevillai au sol, j'avais mal, si mal... dans mon corps, tout mon être criait. Si mal dans mon cœur qui saignait. Ma raison, les dernières bribes de ma volonté venaient de voler en éclat.

Là, couché par terre dans l'entrée, j'attendais que mon corps s'apaise. J'attendais qu'il sorte de la salle d'eau. J'attendais qu'il aille se coucher et s'endorme. Je n'osais même plus bouger... J'avais tellement attendu que j'avais fini par m'endormir là, à même le plancher, sans m'en rendre compte...

Quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, tout était calme, plus aussi sombre que durant la nuit, le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever. Je regardai l'heure brièvement. Il était parti au travail, sans un mot, sans un geste, comme si je n'avais pas été là, au milieu du passage... Donc je m'étais levé, étais allé me doucher longuement, tentant de faire disparaître les bleus qui s'accrochaient à ma peau, à mon âme... En vain. Alors, épuisé, j'étais allé me coucher pour me rendormir, le sommeil troublé par les derniers événements.

Par la suite, tout avait empiré : les coups, les excuses pour m'en donner, les insultes, les insinuations, les bleus, les fêlures, les fractures que je cachais tant bien que mal, les viols...

Réalisant seulement que j'avais perdu toutes notions de temps, je relève la tête vers Robin pour me rendre compte qu'elle lisait, un gobelet rempli de café posé non loin d'elle sur ma tablette. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de son aller-retour.

Combien de temps avais-je été « absent », absorbé par mes pensées ? Je ne sais pas car, en cet instant, une seule chose m'importe. Une question me brûle les lèvres. Existe-t-il au moins une réponse qui saura apaiser mon trouble ?

« Robin-san ? »

Et alors qu'elle me regarde à son tour en posant son livre sur ses cuisses, je continue, sachant que j'ai toute son attention.

« Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? »

Son coude sur ses genoux, son menton dans sa main. Un petit sourire énigmatique se peint sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est au moins aussi sûr que, toi, tu l'aimes, Sanji-san, car, vois-tu, l'amour existe en ce monde. C'est un fait. »

Son regard s'assombrit très légèrement, faisant se froncer un très court instant ses sourcils délicats.

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. Zoro-san n'a pas choisi la meilleure ces derniers temps, sinon la pire, mais se serait-il livré aux autorités s'il ne t'aimait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... »

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. S'il m'aime vraiment, pourquoi avoir choisi cette façon de l'exprimer ? Je n'y étais pas pour rien, j'avais ma part d'erreurs moi aussi mais je les avais bien cher payées... Saurais-je lui refaire un jour confiance comme avant ? Comme un écho à mes pensées, Robin reprend alors la parole.

« Tu sais, Sanji-san, il n'a aucune excuse et il mérite sa peine mais je pense qu'il avait mal lui aussi, il ne sait juste pas s'exprimer et, en se rendant, il a sûrement dû vouloir te protéger, te protéger de lui parce qu'il savait qu'il te faisait souffrir... Il lui faudra du temps. Il « vous » faudra du temps. Ensuite, quand tu y verras plus clair, la décision te reviendra. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle rouvre son ouvrage et se replonge dans sa lecture, me laissant me faire ma propre opinion de tout ça. Elle a certainement raison. Seul le temps m'apportera les réponses dont j'ai réellement besoin...

XxXxX

Cela faisait donc six mois que j'étais sorti du coma, les choses s'étant accélérées après que j'aie été autorisé à rentrer chez moi, ayant finalement accepté ces séances de rééducations ridicules, cette fichue chaise roulante, mon sort...

Me tournant les pouces sur la terrasse de la maison de mon grand-père, un coude posé sur un des accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, le menton dans le creux de ma main, je regarde les oiseaux aller et venir à leur guise autour de la petite cabane que j'avais installée pour eux dans le jardin quand j'étais enfant. Ils sont libres. Et cette pensée me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Suis-je libre moi aussi ? J'en doute. L'ai-je au moins déjà été ? Sans aucun doute. Le serai-je à nouveau un jour ? Je ne pense pas... Mais qu'est réellement la liberté ?

Pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps là-dessus que j'entends le pas claudiquant du vieux marteler le parquet.

« Sanji ! Espèce de cornichon ! Et le repas ? Il va se faire tout seul peut-être ? »

Je soupire en le regardant alors qu'il s'arrête près de moi, les bras croisés, la moustache bien droite. Il me semble immense ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans. Je me sens minuscule, faible, inutile... Je sais bien pourquoi il fait tout ça, il ne veut pas que je lâche prise, mais ça ne marche pas. « Je » ne marche pas. Je ne marcherai plus jamais...

« J'ai épluché et découpé les légumes, il faudra te contenter de ça.

-J'ai vu ça, oui ! Un vrai travail d'amateur ! Alors maintenant, si tu veux manger, va falloir faire mieux que ça ! Aux fourneaux ! »

Il est en forme aujourd'hui le vieux. Il ne me laissera pas tranquille. Alors, je desserre les freins qui bloquent les roues de mon fauteuil et manœuvre pour retourner à l'intérieur et me diriger vers la cuisine où je retire mes mitaines pour me laver les mains. Mes mains... Je les regarde, las, dernière chose qu'il me reste d'un rêve qui ne se réalisera plus. Je tente donc de les protéger comme je peux.

Je donne un coup d'œil alentour. Un coin de l'immense cuisine avait été aménagé spécialement pour moi. Il y croyait encore le vieux schnock. D'ailleurs, des modifications avaient été faites dans toute la maison, pour moi, pour que je puisse y vivre à mon aise. Me déplacer chez moi, chez nous, dans notre trois pièces, étant devenu difficile à cause de mon handicap, mon grand-père avait fait le nécessaire...

Une question me vient alors que je repousse encore un peu le moment de cuisiner. Est-ce que j'aurais été capable de vivre seul dans notre appartement ? Seul, sans Zoro ? Seul, avec tous ces souvenirs douloureux ?

Zoro... Il me manque terriblement, tout semble si vide sans lui alors que ça faisait tant d'années que nous partagions tout... mais en même temps j'ai peur car c'est l'ancien Zoro qui me manque. « Mon » Zoro. Cet abruti qui ne sait même pas différencier sa droite de sa gauche : « Non, espèce de brute sans cervelle ! Ta main gauche c'est celle avec laquelle tu écris ! »

Ce souvenir me fait sourire, sourire qui s'efface quand je reprends conscience que si j'en suis là c'est à cause de lui, lui qui n'est même pas là aujourd'hui pour me soutenir. A-t-il vraiment des remords ? Regrette-t-il réellement tout ça ? Est-il au moins au courant de mon état ?

La journée s'écoule lentement au gré de mes pensées. Dix huit heures sonnent, accompagnées du carillon de la porte. Pile à l'heure, Robin est là, me rejoignant sur la terrasse après que mon grand père lui ait ouvert, comme un rituel qui s'est installé au fil du temps. Tous les vendredis, à cette même heure, elle vient prendre de mes nouvelles devant une tasse de thé.

Égale à elle-même, elle sourit alors que je lui raconte ma semaine, ma journée, mon exaspérant grand-père, mais aussi mes doutes, mes craintes, mes interrogations...

« Tu devrais aller le voir, Sanji-san. Tu seras fixé. »

Par cette phrase, l'espace d'une seconde, Robin me rassure et, en même temps, me conforte dans mes peurs. Nous en discutons longuement et je finis par me laisser convaincre. Elle viendra me chercher mercredi en début d'après-midi pour m'accompagner à la prison.

Le jour tant redouté et pourtant tant escompté approche, arrive, est là... Je n'ai presque pas dormi, nerveux, tendu, mes doutes revenant au grand galop alors que j'attends Robin en fumant sur la terrasse, enchaînant les cigarettes.

Quand elle me rejoint, mon cœur se serre, j'angoisse et cette sensation augmente encore tandis que nous nous rapprochons de la prison. Trajet si long alors que je le trouve finalement trop court une fois que la voiture se gare, qu'elle s'arrête et que le moteur se tait.

Robin sort mon fauteuil du coffre, le déplie et m'ouvre la porte pendant que je suis comme pétrifié. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, légère, rassurante. Je lève la tête. Elle me sourit. Mon cœur va exploser, je veux rentrer, partir d'ici, remettre de la distance entre lui et moi...

« Sanji-san, tout ira très bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Robin semble si confiante... J'inspire donc un grand coup et souffle autant que je le peux pour me calmer, me détendre un peu... Et, dans des gestes que je maîtrise plutôt bien maintenant, je me hisse sur ma chaise roulante avant de caler mes pieds et mes jambes dessus.

Je reprends contenance, le dos bien droit, affichant un air sûr de moi, enfin... au moins autant que je le peux car, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, je peine à m'exécuter.

D'autorité, Robin s'empare des poignées de mon fauteuil et je me laisse guider. Quelle belle image je donne de moi... Le chevalier servant se faisant promener par sa belle... Ridicule, pitoyable...

Mais alors que nous passons l'entrée des visiteurs, les différents portiques et postes de sécurité, pas sans mal à cause de mon véhicule, j'oublie que je suis en ce moment un bien piètre gentleman, mon esprit et mes pensées se reportant à nouveau sur mon cœur qui ne sait plus s'il doit battre la chamade d'excitation ou bien se serrer d'appréhension...

Une dernière porte, juste une porte entre lui et moi... Et quand on vient nous annoncer que Zoro attend maintenant dans cette fameuse pièce, Robin cède sa place à un gardien qui m'emmène tandis qu'elle pose une fois encore sa main délicate sur mon épaule, un fin sourire encourageant sur son joli visage.

L'agent me fait passer la porte. Porte qui donne sur un endroit relativement grand par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé. Il y a de petites tables un peu partout, des détenus, certains accompagnés de leurs visiteurs, d'autres seuls, attendant, et, parmi ces derniers, j'aperçois Zoro.

Mon cœur rate à ce moment là un battement puis s'emballe, mon stress toujours bien présent au creux de ma poitrine. Je remercie le garde qui me laisse alors seul. Inspirant à fond, je souffle un bon coup et roule jusqu'à sa table.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Son t-shirt me laisse deviner qu'il a pris de la masse musculaire durant ces derniers mois, ses traits sont tirés, austères, mais la surprise, alors qu'il m'observe lui aussi, s'y lit très facilement. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à « ça », Robin ne lui avait donc rien dit.

Je ne peux empêcher un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il lève subitement la main pour se frotter les cheveux. C'est automatique, je n'y peux rien, une habitude que mon corps à pris par la force des choses.

Il soupire. Il l'a sans doute remarqué. J'espère juste que ça n'aura pas de conséquences fâcheuses... Là encore c'est un réflexe de ma part et, en cet instant, je me dis que je ne sais plus comment je dois interpréter son comportement : comme avant ? Ou bien...

Il se lève... je ne devais finalement pas être le bienvenu... et fait le tour de la table pour retirer la deuxième chaise et la mettre plus loin avant de se rasseoir. J'ai encore sauté trop rapidement aux conclusions...

Je me place face à lui, libérant ainsi le passage. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là ? Alors je sors la première chose qui me passe par la tête tandis qu'il semble tout aussi gêné et perdu que moi.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Oui, c'est banal mais mieux que rien. Cette fois c'est lui qui souffle un grand coup comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter par-dessus un ravin.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? »

Je détourne le regard alors que le sien s'emplit d'une foule d'émotions.

« Sanji, répond-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oui... »

Je l'entends déglutir, mes yeux rivés sur mes mains accrochées à mes genoux.

« C'est... grave ? »

Ces mots semblent sortir difficilement de sa bouche, lui paraît juste bouleversé, c'est inédit... Moi, je tremble légèrement et réponds mécaniquement en le regardant finalement droit dans son œil valide.

« C'est irréversible. »

Il pause ses coudes sur la table pour se prendre la tête entre ses larges mains, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux qui ont poussé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mon cœur se serre à nouveau alors que je me sens flancher devant cette vulnérabilité soudaine quand il reprend la parole à voix basse.

« Je suis désolé... »

Hésitant, je lève une main, j'ai tellement envie de le réconforter en cet instant mais je suspends mon geste et laisse retomber mon bras quand il se redresse un peu pour me regarder à son tour dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû... Je mérite d'être ici mais toi... tu ne méritais rien de tout ça... »

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux s'embrumer quand je décèle une larme au coin du sien tandis que sa voix s'éraille. Je n'en reviens pas et reste un instant interdit, tentant de contrôler mes émotions. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. C'est vraiment lui ?

Encore une fois, j'inspire et souffle, ça devient une habitude, je dois me reprendre, ce serait trop facile sinon, je dois d'abord savoir et ensuite, seulement ensuite, j'aviserai.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour avoir des excuses, Zoro, mais pour avoir une réponse : « Pourquoi ? ». »

Il semble comprendre le fond de ma question et se reprend la tête entre les mains avant de les poser sur la table, ancrant un regard sincère dans le mien.

« J'avais peur de te perdre. Tu semblais de plus en plus distant. Je sentais ce gouffre s'ouvrir entre nous. J'avais mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai paniqué... »

Il détourne un instant l'œil puis me regarde à nouveau alors que j'attends la suite.

« J'ai pété les plombs, je peux pas vivre sans toi, plutôt crever... »

Ses derniers mots sonnent comme une déclaration. Déclaration qu'il ne m'avait jamais faite. Étonné, je replace distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, cachant ainsi mon trouble, ses révélations me bouleversant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, je ne savais pas que je m'étais comporté comme ça... Je regrette amèrement d'avoir été aussi con, aussi aveugle à sa douleur... mais ça n'excuse rien, ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il m'a fait...

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je dois réfléchir à tout ça... J'ai besoin de temps...

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici, prends ton temps et, même après, je t'attendrai, tu sauras où me trouver. »

Son regard ne quittant plus le mien, j'y décèle une petite lueur qui s'y installe. Une petite lueur d'espoir...

XxXxX

Les mois avaient passé et mes visites s'étaient multipliées après que j'ai fait le point sur la situation. Sur « notre » situation. J'avais décidé, peut-être à tort, de lui laisser une seconde chance. De « nous » laisser une seconde chance.

Nous nous étions peu à peu retrouvés même si je gardais une certaine distance et il avait semblé comprendre mes réserves, les avait acceptées.

Aujourd'hui, bien calé dans mon fauteuil, mes doutes se sont envolés. J'ai retrouvé une certaine assurance, un certain équilibre, bien qu'encore un peu précaire, il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour me remettre entièrement, les blessures de l'âme et du cœur étant les plus difficiles à cicatriser... Mais je revois mes amis, nos amis. Je vais de l'avant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris le goût des choses. Je me suis approprié la cuisine de mon grand-père, à tel point qu'il doit m'en virer à coups de pieds au cul, enfin, façon de parler.

Aujourd'hui, il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose pour compléter le tableau. Une seule personne.

Et, aujourd'hui, bien calé dans mon fauteuil, la tête haute, j'attends cette personne sur le parking de la prison, car c'est aujourd'hui que Zoro sort.


End file.
